


Hello World

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, 唐蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 唐九洲/蒲熠星
Kudos: 2





	Hello World

唐蒲 || Hello World

蒲熠星是个文艺青年；蒲熠星是个电影博主。  
唐九洲是个理工男；唐九洲是个程序猿。

王小波，文学史上一定绕不开的名字。蒲熠星与王小波相遇在一个潮湿的午后，刚下过雨的空气中满是水汽，百叶窗折射的光影落在摊开的书页上，那是一本《黄金时代》。

高中时期的蒲熠星远没有现在这么恣意，那时的他是个巨大的矛盾体，他优秀却胆小，他美丽却自卑，他引人注目却自我玩隐藏，灵魂仿佛一分为二。

《黄金时代》里那些直接又细腻文字击中了他。文中鲜活的生命给了蒲熠星前所未有的感受，那灵魂的自由和生命的张扬。

再后来，每一次下雨的午后，蒲熠星都会看王小波的作品。此后每次再看到王小波三个字的时候，蒲熠星脑海中就会浮现一个画面，青苔入镜，檐下风铃，那是摇晃的曾经。

如果让人用一种动物来形容唐九洲，百分之99的人都会说九洲就像只可爱的兔子。原因无他，就是唐九洲的笑容，小朋友的嘴角上扬，露出一排牙齿，两颗兔牙衬着笑容更加惹人喜爱。

他跟蒲熠星不同的是，唐九洲是个开朗的性格，有着用不完的活力。都说十二三的孩子不知累，唐九洲则更进一步，简直就是一个小太阳，没有人不爱阳光。这是种吸引人的特质，是天生的亲和力，是让人不自觉的靠近的存在。

这样的孩子是住在B-612星球的小王子，这样的孩子不喜欢复杂的寓言，这样的孩子喜欢童话。

时间流逝，人间沧桑。大学的蒲熠星仿佛什么都没变，又好像什么都变了。

当我们聊起蒲熠星的时候，他是高冷的学霸，是博学的校草，是内向的青年，一切都好像那个高中时期略有孤僻的蒲熠星。但同时，我们聊起蒲熠星的时候，他也是崭露头角的少年，是自信强大的“站神之神”。

成长带来的改变就在呼吸之间发生了，这种改变是方方面面的，但带有着雨水味道的王小波依旧陪伴着他度过了一个又一个雨后的午后。

到后来啊，在跟唐九洲在一起后，蒲熠星总是会想起，第一次看《东宫西宫》的那个下午。

蒲熠星看过所有王小波的作品，但《东宫西宫》是不同的。这份不同不仅因为这是王小波唯一一部电影剧本，还因这是一部同志作品。

也许这就是巧合吧。王小波总能勾起蒲熠星心底最隐秘的渴望，那可能是他自己都不知晓的，原始的罪恶①。

唐九洲还是那只活泼开朗的兔子，时间带来的改变并不深刻。但高中正是青春萌动的时候，女孩子们会在上体育课时聚在一起偷偷讲话，那是清脆的笑声和害羞的娇嗔;男孩子们则会将房门反锁，带上耳机打开那些所谓的辅导资料.avi②。

就如同每个男生都会有的“动作女神”一样，每个女生都会有一个憧憬校园学长。唐九洲基本符合言情小说里校园男主的条件，帅气，阳光，成绩好，甚至还带着一份可爱。这使唐九洲总能收到女同学的情书。

这样的少年是恶作剧之吻的江直树，这样的少年不喜欢隐喻的爱情，这样的少年喜欢直接的冲动。

高考结束后，唐九洲考上了邮电大学，成为了一名软件工程的学生。

学软件的学生每天都跟各种编程语言打交道。几乎所有高校都会从最底层C讲起。

#include   
Int main()  
{  
printf(“Hello,World!”);  
return 0;  
}

这是唐九洲敲下的第一个完整的程序 ,这是《The C Programming Language》中第一个演示程序，hello world这是独属于编程语言的浪漫③。

后来蒲熠星出国了，业余兼职当个电影博主。

再后来蒲熠星回国了，去明星大侦探当助理，成为了撒贝宁的徒弟。

世界总是如此之小，唐九洲也成为了侦探助理，虽和蒲熠星未能碰面，却也是日后交集的起点。

这一天终于到来了，密室大逃脱-大神版让他们相见了，那是两个人第一次见面。仅一次见面，蒲熠星就成为了唐九洲所崇拜的哥哥，他自己成为了大家喜欢的小弟弟。

蒲熠星不是每期都来，在来的那几期，镜头之外的地方，唐九洲总是喜欢黏着蒲熠星。好奇宝宝总是停不下来，当他发现每一次蒲熠星的背包里都会有一本王小波的时候，终于按捺不住内心的好奇开口询问“阿蒲，你为什么这么喜欢王小波啊？”

“因为，王小波使我成为我”

唐九洲接到了名侦探学院通告，他知道蒲熠星一定会来。所以他要尽快读完王小波的作品，才能赶在和蒲熠星再见面之前，更深入的了解他。好奇心的驱使，唐九洲翻开了那本当初点燃蒲熠星内心的《黄金时代》。

这并不是唐九洲过去喜欢的风格，王小波不是他所喜爱的作者。荒诞的故事，死亡的叙事，无边的欢爱，这是另一个时间。小兔子误闯了人性的雨巷，去寻找那朵吸引他的丁香。

《爱你就像爱生命》给他带来了丁香的香味。“你好哇，李银河”，这句话仿佛是一句低语，萦绕在他的耳边。

唐九洲毕竟还是个学生，还是要回到学校上课。在Java的课堂上，唐九洲敲下了第一串Java代码：

public class HelloWorld  
{  
public static void main(String[] args)  
{  
System.out.println( "Hello, World!" );  
}  
}

“Hello，World！”  
“你好，世界！”

唐九洲看到丁香的影子，他就快要循着花香寻到那朵令他心悸不已的丁香了。

当他查到王小波除了是作家以外，还是一名业余程序员之后，他终于看到了那朵花。“你好哇，李银河。” --原来，你就是我的世界。这依旧是独属于编程语言的浪漫。

此后，每次唐九洲给蒲熠星发消息，开头永远都是，“Hello，阿蒲”。

Tbc

注释  
罪恶：圣经将欲望称之为原罪。（不是嘲讽lgbt是罪恶的，是借用圣经的说法，别打我嘤嘤嘤）  
其实就是岛国 爱情 动作电影  
所有编程语言的第一个示例程序都是“Hello，Worlk！”


End file.
